An X+Global System for Mobile communications (X+GSM) dual subscriber identity module (SIM) dual standby (DSDS) mobile communication device, where “X” may be any radio access technology (RAT) (e.g., Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA), Wideband Code Division Multiple Access (WCDMA), Long Term Evolution (LTE), etc.) having a single transceiver chain can experience throughput degradation on its data subscription (e.g., high data rate (HDR) WCDMA). Data throughput may degrade because the data subscription shares the radio frequency (RF) chain with the GSM subscription for periodic page monitoring according to the GSM discontinuous receive (DRx) cycle.
For each tune away (TA), the data subscription must perform data rate control (DRC) ramp-down prior to TA and DRC ramp-up after TA. When the TA gaps for the GSM subscription are back to back, the data subscription is unable to obtain control of the RF chain for the minimum ramp-down/ramp-up duration resulting in throughput degradation on the data subscription.
Different tune away (TA) modes are available that may decrease the GSM tune away duration and improve throughput on the data subscription. However, under certain conditions, one TA mode may outperform other TA modes with respect to data throughput.